Dancing With The Enemy
by allthesemuggles
Summary: Klaroline. When practicing a spell Bonnie witnesses a dream containing Caroline and Klaus. Will Bonnie tell all? And can Caroline stop dreaming of dancing with the enemy?


So I got this idea the other day when on the bus to school, I only really planned out this first chapter and since then have been trying to think how I could elaborate it and I think I've got a good idea of how I can make this a multi chapter fic. This is my first TVD fic so forgive me if I don't quite write the characters completely in character – I will try, honest.

Anyway, on with the show.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or the characters, but I wish I did.

...

_They were dancing in the ballroom, just the two of them. The gentle golden glow from the illuminated candles, highlighting the angles on his face. The sound of Debussy played quietly from the hidden speakers. The man next to her was humming softly to the tune, his sweet melodic hums sounding softly against her ear and he led her around the dance floor. The music stopped and so did he. He smiled at her fondly, and she returned it with equal enthusiasm. This was wrong, Caroline knew it yet every night she continued to return to this dream. _

"_Caroline" he whispered, his accent purring slightly the R, he stroked her face slowly. "You truly are one of the most exquisite beauties in the world'. _

_Caroline smiled, feeling herself blush as he looked at her with his adoring eyes. "But yet there is something which worries me about you, my darling" he continued. Frowning slightly as he stroked her._

"_What?" she whispered. He smiled at her, not fondly like before, something else entirely. _

"_Do you love me, Caroline?" he asked, stepping back and breaking their position on the dance floor._

"_I...of course" she replied, avoiding his intense eyes._

"_You're lying!" Klaus spat. "You've been plotting which the Salvatore's the kill me. You saved me from my Mother so you all could have the pleasure to do it yourselves. Whose idea was it for you to play this little game with me? Oh, you had me fooled, Caroline but not anymore. I see right through you"_

"_Please-"she begged, hot tears threatening to fall. Klaus turned away from her and stood there for a few moments, the silence echoing between them._

"_You lied to me" he said flatly, breaking the silence._

"_I'm sorry, Klaus. I-" she was cut off by a sharp pain in her back, paralysing her. He Klaus turned around to face her, tears brimming in his eyes. _

_Then, nothing. _

...

"Caroline! Caroline! Wake up Caroline!" shouted an estranged voice from reality. Sighing, Caroline sat up from the bed and turned to look at her friends. How much had Bonnie seen? They had been practicing Bonnie's abilities to observe dreams and to enter the dream world – a technique they had thought about using on the Originals. Caroline wished that this time had been like many of the others and had been a failure.

"Did it work?" she asked. "Were you able to see anything?" Bonnie looked briefly at Elena and shook her head.

"I guess it's just going to take a little while longer to master it. We'll try again tomorrow night" she said, shrugging and closing up her spell books. Caroline jumped off the bed and walked over to the girls.

"I don't know why it always has to be me" she moaned. "Elena could join in from time to time" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Car, we need this to work on vampires. It worked on me straight away, however if we want to see the dreams of the Originals we need to use a vampire to practice on, and somehow I don't see Stefan offering himself up to do this"

"What about Damon?" Caroline snapped back. Elena shifted uncomfortably and muttered something about not having spoken to Damon for days. Caroline felt a twinge of guilt; it wasn't Elena's fault she was on edge. The thought of Bonnie having seen her dream had made her nervous. Bonnie finished, packing up her things and opened the drapes, she looked outside momentarily and then grabbed her coat.

"Come on, let's go to Mystic Grill. I hear there is a karaoke night and if we leave now we'll make it just in to see the first American Idol reject" she laughed and pulled the girls up. They obliged and followed.

...

Just before reaching the door Bonnie pulled Caroline aside and held her firmly there, her dark eyes boring in to hers.

"What the hell was going on in there?" she hissed.

"I thought you were watching my dreams?" Caroline replied innocently.

"No, not in there, in there. In your _dream_, in there! I saw who was in it with you. _Klaus_" she continued, shaking her a little. "I thought you'd said you had stopped him, I thought you'd told him that you weren't interested"

"I'm not..." protested Caroline. She felt her insides squirming.

"So do you care to explain why you were dancing with him? I can't believe you still –"

"Caroline? Bonnie? What's wrong?" asked Elena, appearing from round the corner.

"Nothing" Bonnie replied, not taking her eyes away from Caroline. "I was just checking that Car knew what she was doing. That's all. Come on, let's go" she said, smiling at Elena and skipped out the door.

Watching them leave Caroline sighed. Of course she knew.

Bonnie _always_ knew.

* * *

><p>So that's it. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Like I said it was really just some inspiration I got on the bus one day. If you like it and would like me to continue, please review and tell me what you think. I'll love you forever if you do.<p> 


End file.
